princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V4)
PrinceKodi's Final Pet Style of Labyrinth 2 Cast * Charmer (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Sarah * Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Chris * Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Jareth * Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as The Antarctic Queen * Mesotheleas (Walking with Monsters) as Face-Huggers * Various Baby Dragons as The ChestBursters * Dragons (MLP: FIM) as The Xenomorphs * Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) as Llort * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Jafar * Dragon Narissa (The Enchanted) as Ursula * Tso Lan (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Rasputin * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Daolon Wong * Mushu (Mulan 1 and 2) as Hoogle * Spyro the Dragon as Ludo * Rango as Sir Didymus * Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Ambroscious * Spike (MLP) as Stanley * Zuba (Madagascar: Escape to Africa) as King Yemma * Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Son Goku * Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as a Chi Chi * Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Gohan * Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Videl * Friendly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Goten * Russet (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Valeasse * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Garret * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Kayley * Krypto the Superdog as Martin * Harriet (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Elinowy * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Pocahontas * Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as Bulla * Hunter (Road Roavers) as Vegeta * Colleen (Road Roavers) as Bulma * ?????????? as Trunks * Harry (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Taran * Rama (The Jungle Book) as Adam * ?????????? as Daffers * Rex (Babe) as Derek * Fly (Babe) as Odette * ????????? as King Arthur * ?????????? as Queen Uberta * Raksha (The Jungle Book) as Belle * ????????? as Maurice * ????????? as Mrs. Jenkins * ????????? as Fredrick * ??????? as Phillip * ????????? as Aurora * ?????????? as King Hubert * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Sir Ruber * Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Donita * Bounder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Dabio * Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Gaston * ??????????? as Le'Fou * Gmork (The NeverEnding Story) as Rothbart * Sly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Madame Zelda * Carface and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Zach * Luger (Silverwing) as Cal * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Gnorga * Scar (The Lion King) as Bojack * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as The Colonel * Yak (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Edgar Balthazar * Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) as Herman Cortez * Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventures) as Raditz * Mei Ling Rougue (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness) as Gravitina * King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Turles * Xhang Zu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Super Android 13 * Dai Gui (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan * Tarakudo (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Cell * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as King Cold * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Frieza * The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) as Cooler * Goth (Silverwing) as Kuriza * Various Evil Turtles as The Natives * Tortoise John (Rango) as The Chief of the Natives * Cool Gray Sharptooth (The Land Before Time X) as King Spinosaurus * Vastatosaurus Rex (King King 2005) as T-Rex * Grumpy (The Land of the Lost) as Carcarodontosaurus * Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as Allosaurus * Allosauruses (Walking With Dinosaurs: The Ballad of Big Al) as Daspletosaurus * Mountain Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Tarbosaurus * Velociraptors (The Land Before Time 3) as Velociraptors * Foetodon (King Kong) as Dilophosaurus * Ferrecutus (King Kong) as Triceratops * Dome-Head (The Land Before Time Series) as The Pachycephalosaurus * Brontosaurus (King Kong) as Argentinosaurus * Griffititan (Dinosaur 2000) as The Brachiosaurus * Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur 2000) as The Corythosaurus * Club-Tails (The Land Before Time Series) as The Ankylosaurus Herd * Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Titanoboa * Sarcosuchus (Chased by Dinosaurs) as The Sarcosuchus * Tinysauruses (The Land Before Time) as The Compysgnathus * Lipleurodon (The Land Before Time) as The Pliosaurus Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceKodi Pet Category:Pet Style Category:Ranger and Charmer Category:Version 4